


Enough

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Five Acts, Hostage Situations, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel has the chance to place the shielding sigils on Sam and Dean, Michael finds them in the hospital. Based in season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



> Written for shadownashira as part of the Five Acts exchange (threesomes, time travel, Lima Syndrome).

Castiel says they need to hide, but then cold fear enters his eyes, and Dean reaches for his gun.

When he turns, the last person he expects to see is his father of twenty years ago.

"Michael," Castiel gasps.

Michael tilts head head with a thin, knowing smile. "You tried to hide them from me." 

The hospital corridor erupts in a scramble, but, in the end, Sam stands alone under the fluorescent lights.

-*-

So, Dean is destined to be a suit of armour. He takes the news as well as he can for a hostage in a dark, empty cellar. Narrow shafts of light pierce the wooden ceiling. When Dean stops pacing the twelve feet square, he hears a gale blowing outside. Sometimes it feels like the room sways under his feet.

"Will you say 'yes' to me?" Michael asks, day after day.

"No," Dean says. 

In the beginning, his responses were more creative, Michael would smile at Dean's barbed insults. In the beginning, Dean had the strength, the energy and the focus, to obstruct him. 

Michael never offers him food and water.

"I'll give you everything you need once you promise to be mine," Michael says. "You don't need to suffer."

Michael eventually leaves if Dean stubbornly refuses to respond.

"How long has it been?" Dean wonders, when Michael has gone. He's heard the human body can endure three weeks without food. He never wanted to put that claim to the test. He would kill for a drop of water.

In the furthest corner of their prison, Castiel slumps and shakes his head. "I don't know."

-*-

"I'm sorry I couldn't save us," Castiel says.

"You did save me," Dean slurs from his position on the floor. 

The bright lines blur together overhead. He used to think it was the sun beyond those planks. He used to think it was warm while he could still feel, before he started going mad from hunger, and hallucinating his mother was hiding between the shafts of light in the ceiling.

"I'll keep you safe, Dean."

But Dean is unconscious again, and Castiel's apology is swallowed by the dark.

-*-

Dean splutters awake, and almost chokes on the water being trickled down his throat.

Michael hushes him and draws the cup away from Dean's lips. Dean blearily watches Castiel take it in his trembling hands when Michael passes it to him. The angels hover in Dean's fuzzy vision, frowning in concern.

"I told you, he needs sustenance," Castiel mutters under his breath.

"There's no damage I can't repair," Michael counters.

"And if he dies?"

"I'll bring him back."

"To die again?"

The silence rings in Dean's ears. Michael's soft murmur makes his ears throb, he groans in pain, then stops with a wince because even that hurts too much.

"What would you suggest?"

-*-

Dean wakes up on a soft bed feeling like he's slept through three lifetimes.

Michael sits at the foot of the bed. He watches Dean with a soft frown when his vessel sees him, falling still. "When I was young, and had sung every praise, I asked my father how I could laud his glory. I sang to the ends of existence, I had sung for all I was worth, and still I knew it wasn't enough."

Dean swallows, nervous, and he's coughing before he registers the dry tension in his throat. Michael is beside him in a moment with a hand under his head, pushing a cup of water to Dean's lips. Dean takes the sips carefully, body easing with relief as he feels the water sink through him.

He tries to read the unhappiness in Michael's expression. What was going on?

"So, I asked my father what more I could do to exalt his honour. Lucifer was born. My father gave him to me and said, 'He is your brother. Start from the beginning.'" Michael shook his head, scoffing a laugh. "I taught him everything I knew, and still it wasn't enough. Somewhere I went wrong. And here we are."

Michael's touch brushes Dean's forehead, but he draws back in the next moment and sets the cup on a small table by the bed.

"Nothing I say or do will ever be enough, Dean, but know that I'm yours, as much as you're mine." Michael's gaze lifts from Dean, and Dean realises Castiel has been sitting by his side the whole time. 

Castiel's hand gently squeezes Dean's shoulder as he meets Michael's gaze.

Michael nods, his voice softening. "You're enough."


End file.
